direngreyfandomcom-20200214-history
蜜と唾
続けよう kissless keptの頭部に mad yet koolを今日も飲み干したならまた君を 始め 可愛い口　可愛い胸 可愛い声　可愛い顔 可愛いアレ　可愛いソレ ヌメヌメギトギトドロドロの いびつなアレ　舐め尽くしなさい そして君のソレに入れなさい | Kagai-sha no boku kara higai-sha no kimi e Byōkizami　Uchikonde　Mimimoto o　Nametanara　Otose Hora motto motomete hayaku　Sore o kuwaeta nara hayaku Hora doku o kobosazu namete　Doku o koboshita nara.... show・lie・mad・sexual 1・sad・sexually・2・sad・sexually Hora motto sakende hayaku　Hitomi hiraite miro hayaku Jūnigatsu nijūyonnichi mata hitori wana ni ochita ne Kuīn no kimi o name tsukushita nara Bara bara ni shite miyou ka Tane o ue　Toridashita　Namida gumu　Akai kuchi　O kase Hora motto sakende hayaku　Hitomi hiraite miro hayaku Hora mireba miru hodo afure　Amai amai mitsu o nagase Kore kara mo zutto "okashi" tsuzukeyou kissless kept no tōbu ni mad yet kool o kyō mo nomi hoshita nara mata kimi o "okashi" hajime Kawaii kuchi　Kawaii mune Kawaii koe　Kawaii kao Kawaii are　Kawaii sore Numenume gitogito dorodoro no Ibitsu na are　Nametsukushi nasai Soshite kimi no sore ni ire nasai | From me the assailant, to you, the victim Every second I drive it in. If I lick your ears just drop it. Here, hurry up and ask for more. Put it in your mouth, faster. Lick the poison without missing a drop. If you miss one drop… show・lie・mad・sexual 1・sad・sexually・2・sad・sexually Here, hurry up and scream harder. Just hurry up and open up your eyes. On December 24, another person is trapped. If I lick her all over—a 14-year-old girl, I'll just try to break your body. I planted the seed and took it out. She's in tears with a red mouth. Fuck her. Here, hurry up and scream harder. Just hurry up and open up your eyes. See, if I look at it more and more, the honey keeps coming. Make your sweet honey gush. I'll keep fucking you forever. Here's to your drug-addicted head. If I take the drug today, I'll start to fuck you. You've got a pretty mouth, you've got pretty breasts. You've got a pretty voice, you've got a pretty face. You've got a pretty part here, you've got a pretty part there. Slick, sticky, sloppy. That ugly shaped part, lick it up. Then put it in down there. }} Trivia Title * This song was initially called NS1 ("New Song 1") during Dir En Grey's indies days in 1997–98 and was named 蜜と唾 sometime between March and July 1999. * Although the name of this song would normally be read as Mitsu to Tsuba (which means "Honey and Saliva"), the kanji are always mirrored on tracklists, suggesting the reading Tsumi to Batsu. When written as 罪と罰, this means "Crime and Punishment". Lyrics * In the album's booklet, the sentence at the beginning of the track isn't included. This was corrected in the band score. * The same mirroring from the song's title was applied to the word (which means "sweets"), although in this case, the reverse Shikao does not exist in Japanese. It could be that Kyo thought of the homonymous , which can mean "to violate" or even "to rape". * "Q+Ⅱ", "kissless kept" and "mad yet kool" are placeholders for words that are censored in the track: ** "Q+Ⅱ" is (which means "queen"). As a card, the Queen is said to be the 12th card. Adding 2 makes it 14, the age of the person in this song. ** "Kissless kept" is (which means "drug dependence") ** "Mad yet kool" is (which means "narcotics"). * is an ateji, a case of kanji that are used as phonetic symbols instead of for the meaning. In this case, the meaning is supposed to be , a soundword of something scattered or even mutilated. Versions